The Seven Gems of Life
by BillNyeTheScienceGuy24
Summary: This is a work in progress that I will upload over a period of days. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

The Seven Gems of Life

By: Jacob Baum

 ** _A.N. This is a seperate story from the Half-Breed Prophecy_** **_but has the same history. *Spoilers* It spoils some of the events in book 8._**

Prologue

Before all time, Seven powerful gems existed on a freezing planet covered in ice. Six of the gems clashed together to create a habitable area, dragons, and scavengers. One gem remained in the ice and created dragons and other creatures of ice. The gems were so powerful, they split themselves apart and went into seven hidden spots. Never to be found. This new land was called Pyrrhia. Scavengers grew in extreme numbers and the dragons were split into seven tribes. Skywing, Seawing, Sandwing, Mudwing, Rainwing, Nightwing, and Icewing. Each individule tribe with it's own hidden gem. Never to be brought together, until that one day.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _I'm not much for fighting._ I thought. My spine littered with white spikes that scrunch up at the neck and tail. My muscles tensed as I walked to the school, through the snow. _Looking at the size of my muscles, you'd think I'm a First Circle, but I'm not. I can fight and good too. Just not publicly. My father was almost exactly the same. His name is Winter. No not the big-shot, almighty Winter. His little brother who was sent out into the world to replace Icicle and Hailstorm after they were taken. My dad was a Fifth Circle until he was seven. He zoomed up the rankings, fell in love with a Nightwing, and I came along. Everyone expected me to be a seven-year wonder. Everyone except mother. It doesn't matter anyway because it's too late. I'm seven years old and I'm only in the Seventh Circle. The lowest ranking. I'm too afraid they'll figure out my powers. Oh, well. This is were dragons like me belong._

"Snowstorm!" The teacher yelled.

"Huh? What?" I baffeled.

"Time to go to lunch." He replied. The teacher is also half-Icewing, half-Nightwing, but he shows it a little more. He has black scales in separate places on his body and he has shimmering wings. I only have Grey eyes and my powerful secret.

"Sorry, Blizzard, see you in class." I said and walked to the lunch room. there was a large hole in the wall were dragons would go to hunt. All of the dragons in the cafe were about to lift off and I dove next to a Seventh Circle dragonet named Flake. We all took flight and flew out the hole and went to go hunt. I made sure no one was looking and dove down and snatched an Arctic Fox. I swallowed it almost whole. I dove down to the ocean and drove my snout into it. All of the blood on my snout was gone and I looked as if I got nothing. One fox was enough to feed me till dinner so I flew back to the cafe. A couple of Second Circle dragons were there. Iceberg, a First Circle dragon, and Princess Snowdrift, Queen Tundra's daughter, obviously First Circle. Iceberg got up and walked over to me.

"Still got nothing, Seventh Circle." Iceberg said and I growled. "What you don't like me calling you that, Seventh Circle." I growled again. "What are you going to do, fight me. Oh wait, you can't."

"No, what makes meme angry is that you keep boasting about big and bad you are and I can fight, just pick a place and time and I will come, _Ice._ "

"Two things." He said and his face contorted to anger. "Never call me Ice." He shoved me to the ground and got up in my face. "Outside the school after school today."

"Ok, see you then." I said and pushed him out of my way so I could stand up. He scoffed and walked away. Snowdrift came over to me.

"That took some guts." She said.

"Your majesty." I exclaimed and bowed.

"Please, call me Snow." She replied and I stood up. "That took guts, standing up to Iceberg like that. Just between you and me..." She got closer to me and whispered into my ear. "I hope you win." She kissed my cheek and walked away. I froze from the shock of it. From that point forward, I knew I had to win that fight.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Woah, man, you're getting nowhere with that." Flake said.

"What?" I said, staring forward.

"She's princess Snowdrift." Flake continued and I snapped back to reality.

"Were you NOT whatching!" I screamed and turned to him.

"That was just luck." Flake said. "She still thinks you can't fight."

"But I can." I argued.

"Then show her at the testing. First Circle is coming to watch because their teacher is judging." Flake recommended.

"Ok I will." I said and walked to class.

My body slammed against the outer ring. "COME ON SNOWSTORM!!" Blizzard screamed. I stood up and dodgged the punches at my head.

 _I shouldn't have chosen Nunavut._ The large Icewing swung at my head. I looked over at Snow, her face was stricken with disappointment. _Here goes nothing._ I stood in a battle stance and activated my powers. _Let's see. He relies too much on his frost breath._ I jumped over the beam of ice. _His arms are slow._ I caught his fist before it hit my head and kicked him in the stomach. He fell back and got up slowly. _His third weakest spot is...here_. I thought as I slammed him right in the solar plexus. He doubled over and tried to scream in pain, but he couldn't. I shoved him on the ground and swung my fist at his temple, hard. He fell to the ground unconscious. All the Seventh Circle dragonets clapped and some of the First Circle dragons clapped. Even Blizzard clapped. Snow beamed with joy and I ran to her after the fight.

"You did great!" Snow said hugging me. "Also, I looked at the judge's score sheet and guess what! You're moving up to Third Circle! I'm so proud of you."

"Do you want to hang out some time?" I blurted out.

"Like...like a date?" She asked and I nodded uncontrollably. "Um, I don't know." I frowned. "Just kidding of course I do!" I jumped up and hugged her. "See you at the fight." Snow said and I left to go to outside. Just as I was leaving,

Iceberg said, "We can't let Snowstorm become First Circle, can we?"

"No." His buddies mumbled.

"CAN WE?!" He screamed.

"NO, SIR!" His friends screamed back.

 _The fight is on._ I thought and left.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You think you stand a chance." Iceberg said and we faced each other in battle stances. "You're not even a threat, even if you did beat Nunavut." He ran up and swiped at me.

 _He's trying to scare me. He's fast, I have to strike first._ I ran up and punched his jaw.

"Oh you're going to pay for that." He tried to say, but his jaw was broken. He punched me in the head and I shoved him back. The world went spinning as he charged back. I slid on the ground and kicked his underbelly. He flew back and slid on the ground. I ran up to him and tried to punch him, but he caught it and he smacked me with his tail.

 _I forgot about his tail._ I thought. _Wait his tail!_ I ran up again and tried to punch him. He blocked it again and swung his tail. I caught it and pinched the area above his spikes. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. He winced as he was standing up. He lifted his tail and smacked my head. I fell to the ground. Snow screamed and ran over to me. "Snow...drift." I muttered and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Snow sitting at the end of the bed. She jumped up and hugged me. "Hey." I said.

"What?" She replied.

"How long have been asleep?" I asked.

"Two days." She answered.

"TWO DAYS!!" I shouted.

"It's ok, I visited you both days and your parents were here yesterday." Snow said.

"YOU MET MY PARENTS!!"

"Yes, they seem nice." Snow replied.

"How did you introduce yourself?" I asked.

"I told them my name. They bowed. I told them to stop and said I am your girlfriend." Snow informed.

"Ok, that's because you got on my father's good side. My mother is the nice one." I said.

"Anyway, come on you still owe me that date." Snow said grabbing my talon.

"Don't I need time to rest?"

"You didn't get hit in the head that hard. Just, come on, don't get the jitters now." She pulled on my arm and I finally got up shaking the blankets off my blue and white scales. We went to the outside of the school where there's a large patch of slippery ice. We skated flawlessly. Spins, jumps, and anything else. Our scales shimmered in the light of the Sun. I pulled her close to me. I pulled my head closer. We kept getting closer until we were interrupted.

"Snowdrift! As your teacher and mentor I say you will not be seen with a Third Circle." Snow's teacher said. Snow went along with him and left me alone. I heard a cracking.

"Wha-" I fell through the ice and smacked onto the ground. I got up slowly. There was nothing in the cave except for a small pedistal with a glittering Aquamarine gem. "What is that?" I walked up to it. "It's so pretty." I touched it and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up in my room this time. No one was with me but I heard my parents fighting, as usual. I Iistened in because I had nothing to do. "Come on, just one more." I heard my father plead.

"HE'S YOUR SON!!!" My mother screamed. "IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO RESPECT HIM, I WILL!!!"

"HE'S A SEVENTH CIRCLE, NO ONE RESPECTS THEM!!!" My father argued.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT CIRCLE HE IS AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION HE WAS BROUGHT UP TO THIRD CIRCLE FOUR DAYS AGO!!!" My mother screamed.

My father mumbled something like, "I would have been in First Circle."

"HE'S NOT YOU!!! HE'S HALF NIGHTWING FOR YOUR INFORMATION!!!"

"YEAH, WELL, SOMETIMES I WISH HE WASN'T!!!" My father screamed and my mother ran into the room. Her face coated in tears making her teardrop scales gleam.

"Oh, Snowstorm." My mom remarked. "Honey, exactly how much of that did you hear?"

"A lot." I answered. My mother hung her head. "Don't worry, you stood up for me and I thank you for that." She smiled. She stared at me. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I just can't take you seriously with your eyes like that."

"My eyes?" I asked and she handed me a mirror. I looked in and I looked normal, except for my eyes. Instead of my normal grey eyes, I had two glittering Aquamarine gems. I slammed the mirror down. "I CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL LOOKING LIKE THIS!!! I'LL GET BULLIED MORE!!!"

"I know, but you have to." My mom replied.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?!" I asked.

"Lunch time."

"LUNCH TIME!!! I HAVE TO GO!!!" I sped out of bed and raced to the door. "See ya Mom! See ya Dad!"

I slammed the door behind me and flew to school. I flew into the cafe.

"Hey, Third Circle! Nice eyes!" Iceberg shouted walking over to me. "Heard you took another nap. Want another." I growled.

"Sometimes, I wish you'd die." I said and blacked out. When I woke up, my vision was tunneled. Snow was standing behind the dusty remains of Iceberg. She had a look of terror on her face. "Snow, wait." She ran away and I felt a tickle in my throat. I started laughing evily. My voice ringing off the school walls.

 ** _A.N.-_ _The next chapter is in a different dragon's POV so be prepared._**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'm the runt of the litter. The little brother, and Scorch takes every chance to torture me about it. Yes the almighty, Prince Scorch. He's not my real brother, he found me in the dunes. Hence the name. Anyway, it's barely any better in school. I have one friend. Her name's Ostrich. She's made fun of because her dad has six claws. "Hey nerd."

"Hey six!" I said. She sat next to me and ate her lunch. We chatted about classes and such. "You want to come to my house and help me study?"

"In thethe palace, woah." I said amazed.

"See you there." She said and patted my back. I don't like her and she has no feelings back, so the excessive touching is a normal thing. That's the most exciting thing about my school. After school gets interesting.

 ** _A.N.- Sorry about the length of the chapter. I just feel like it would be too long if they were longer._**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My "brother" has a wife. I call her Big Sister. Well Big Sister is a great hunter. She knows where to find the best meat. It always tastes good, except for today. "Hey Scorch, hey Big Sister."

"Hey hun." Big Sister said.

"Where's Scorch?"

"He'll be back. Now eat your dinner." I walked over to the table and grabbed my meat and took a bite. I spit it out because it tasted like skunk spray. Scorch jumped out from behind a wall.

"Gotcha." He screamed.

"Ugggh. What is this stuff?" I winced.

"Skunk-cabbage. Fresh from the Rainwing forrest."

"Oh... well I got to go help Ostrich study, see you soon."

"Ah, ah, ah. Not with out dinner. Here's a fresh piece." Big Sister handed me a piece of the meat. I ate and left for Ostrich's house.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I walked into Ostrich's house. Sixclaws was at the table and Ostrich was on the ground. _Don't call her Six_ I thought. I've been calling her Six since I became friends with herher, but I know if I call her that now, things won't be pretty. "Hey Ostrich." I said.

"Hi nerd." She replied and she led me back to her room.

"What do you need help with?" I asked.

"Nothing, actually." She replied. "I just need someone to talk to." So we talked about school, siblings, and stuff. The whole entire time I felt a tingle in my chest. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

 _No way. Ostrich is a friend._ I thought and looked at her. _But she's so pretty. Snap out of it, Dune._

"Why you looking at me like that?" Ostrich asked. I shook my head.

"No reason."

"Who's with my dad?" Ostrich asked.

"Let's go see." I said and we walked out. Scorch and Sixclaws were facing each other in battle stances.

"Dad!" Ostrich yelled.

"Big Brother!" I screamed. Ostrich and I ran in between them.

"Come on Dune. We have to go." Scorch said and we walked out. We _walked_ the first part of the way home.

"Why are we walking?"

"Oh no reason." Scorch said. "Hey look a Jackrabbit." I looked over and saw nothing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, but Scorch was gone. "Uggh again." I tried to step forward, but my feet were in quicksand. The sand rose quickly to my knees. Before I knew it I was below the sand and on the ground.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I looked around the room. "Scorch?" I screamed. "Scorch this is not funny." The only thing that was in the room, besides me, is a pepedistal with a small Citrine gem on it. "It's so pretty." I said and slowly moved towards it. With every step I felt more and more attracted to it's glow. When I was close enough, I reached out and grabbed it. As soon as it was in my palm, I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was still in the room. It was glowing from an unknown location. I looked around again and the Citrine was gone. I was alone. I don't know why, but I started to cry. "I wish I could go home." I said and my vision went black. When it returned I was in a stranger's house and there were two dragons there. The male was staring at me and his mate was holding an egg. Both were Sandwings. My vision was black around the edges. "Where am I?"

"Your in the Sandwing palace." The male said. "Who are you?"

"I'm the orphan brother of Prince Scorch. My name is-"

"Scarab?" The female asked.

"What? No. My name is-"

"It can't be." The male remarked.

"Dune." I finally finished.

"Dune's a nice name." The male said. "Reminds me of the time when I lost you. I was hunting on the dunes and I brought your egg with. I dropped it in the sand. We searched everywhere, we knew someone must have found it first." I stared at him, confused.

"Dad." I said and the male nodded. "Mom." His mate nodden. I smiled. _I'm finally home._


End file.
